It is desireable or may be required by law to provide hearing protection in the form of earplugs, for persons exposed to environments where noises are generated sufficiently loud to constitute a danger to hearing.
Particularly where such hearing protection need only be intermittently used it is necessary for each individual to have such protection conveniently and readily available on their person. Because of the resiliency of most earplugs, it is important to have a relatively rigid member available to fit into or be adapted to holding the earplug for insertion into the ear. Such inserters have been associated with the container for the plugs, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,340. A different design which has been made is shown in abandoned U.S. application No. 681,164 filed Apr. 28, 1976, which includes separate compartments for each earplug and a removeable cover drawing oppositely directed male type and female type inserters formed thereon.